


El Reencuentro

by Karen_Smith25



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen_Smith25/pseuds/Karen_Smith25
Summary: Todo comienza con la boda de Hunter y el reencuentro de algunos personajes.Amores, desamores, y la lucha por la igualdad sexual conformará esta historia que te hará vivir en una pequeña montaña rusa.Si quisiste matar a los guionistas con el final, añádeme a la tu lista también, en más de una ocasión me querrás matar.





	El Reencuentro

 

Voz off Mike: Desde que Justin se fue a Nueva York, Brian no ha sido el mismo. Los dos primeros años intenté de todo sin éxito alguno. Ya no es aquel que se liaba con todo Pittsburgh, no es ni la sombra de lo que era. Pero creo que nos hemos ido acostumbrando a este nuevo Brian formal y discreto. ¡Y un cuerno! Yo creo que nadie aún nos hemos acostumbrado.

Hoy es el gran día, suceden dos acontecimientos importantes, el 50 cumpleaños de Ted, y para mí el más importante, ¡la boda de Hunter! Y pensar que cuando lo conocimos era un adolescente que vivía de hacer la calle, como han cambiado las cosas.

Mi madre y Carl se casaron por fin hace tres años, por desgracia Ben y yo no nos hemos casado aquí, pero algún día lo haremos.

Lindsay y Mel vinieron ayer para la boda. Gass está en plena adolescencia y mi hija Jenny entrará este año en el instituto. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Pese a que me he tirado estos 11 años yendo y viniendo para verles, no será nunca lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo ver a Jenny crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, o ver la primera vez que se le cae su primer diente. Son acontecimientos que nunca he podido vivir.

Ted y Blake llevan ya once años juntos, ¿quién nos lo iba a decir? Blake poco a poco se ha ido integrando al grupo de amigos.

Enmet sigue viviendo con mi madre y Carl, más de una vez ha intentado mudarse pero no le han dejado, es como si fuera su hijo. Ha tenido muchas parejas pero nunca ha formalizado una relación. Tiene un programa propio en televisión, se ha convertido en el organizador de ceremonias más importante de la cuidad, ¿y para qué mentir?, de todo el país.

Justin no ha venido por aquí en todos estos años, a pesar de que siempre está comunicado con todos nosotros (en especial con Brian) gracias a las redes sociales y las aplicaciones modernas de los móviles. Creo que nunca había visto a Brian a algo tan enganchado desde la vez que...bueno, creo que nunca.

Hay algo que no le he contado a Ben y no sé como contárselo. Hace tres días se mudó alguien a la casa de enfrente, David ha vuelto. David fue mi novio hace dieciséis años ya, bastante tiempo claro está, aún así no sé como decírselo a Ben. David se casó con otro hombre y parecen un matrimonio feliz, me alegro por ellos en realidad.

Él teléfono sonó haciendo que Mike saliera de sus ensoñaciones.

―¿Dígame? ―Preguntó Mike mientras posaba su mirada en una corbata y una pajarita, a unas horas de la boda de Hunter aún no sabía cuál de las dos cosas ponerse. ―¡Hola! ¿En serio? ―dijo Mike sonriendo―. ¡Eso es genial! Pero... ¿No será como la última vez verdad? Está bien... Vale no le diré nada. Nos vemos en unas horas, adiós.

Mientras tanto Brian, quien no llegó a vender nunca su casa de siempre, se encontraba frente a la pantalla en blanco de un portátil de última generación recién comprado. Miraba la pantalla como si tuviera la esperanza de que de allí fuera a salir algo, o alguien más bien. Sin embargo suspiró dándose por desistido y apagando el ordenador. Después se volvió a acostar y dio vueltas en la cama inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Llevaba mintiendo a sus amigos dos meses, dos meses desde que Justin no le respondía a sus llamadas ni mensajes, dos meses sin saber de él. Pero no era el único, no se había comunicado con nadie, aunque les había hecho creer que con él sí, pero que tenía menos tiempo. Incluso les había dicho que Justin les mandaba recuerdos o se interesaba por ellos. No entendía porque seguía haciendo eso, a fin y al cabo se habían peleado entre ellos, si él no se había comunicado con el resto no debería ser asunto suyo. Sentía que aquella pelea por video llamada habría sido el final de su relación, y que debería poner punto y final a todo aquello. Aquella misma tarde le diría adiós a su vida de abstinencia en la que sólo se satisfacía teniendo civer-sexo con Justin. El semental de Pittsburgh estaba a punto de regresar de nuevo 11 años después, a fin de cuentas los maduritos sexys es lo que se llevaba, y el cumplía ambos requisitos: Madurito cercano a los 50 y se conservaba aún sexy.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ted, este se despedía de alguien con un beso en los labios, mientras miraba que ningún vecino les viera y menos estando completamente desnudo.

―Blake está a punto de llegar―dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

A sus 50 cumpleaños, se sentía un quinceañero viviendo su primera historia de amor, sin embargo esa historia de amor era una infidelidad con la que llevaba ya dos meses. Suspiró apoyando su cabeza sobre la puerta y después fue rápidamente a la ducha, en pocas horas era la boda de Hunter y no había tiempo para darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Un joven rubio, ya no tan joven, llegaba al aeropuerto cargado de un enorme carrito de equipaje de maletas, caminaba junto con otro joven de su edad que portaba una maleta de viaje y un violín colgado a sus espaldas.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan fic de la serie Queer as Folk, centrada 11 años después del final.


End file.
